Viernes 13 en Storybrooke
by Maestro Esenio Jesus
Summary: Un traslado a una sede gubernamental con cierto asesino subre un accidente y una serie de hechos se sucederan en el pueblo de Storybrooke
1. Chapter 1

Viernes 13 en Storybrooke

Nota: no soy dueño de Viernes 13 u Once Upon a Time. Es solo un fic crossover.

Un camión del FBI iba por el camino llendo directamente llendo al centro de investigación de Forest Green de Crystal Lake ahí estaba capturado, Jason Voorhees el legendario asesino de Crystal Lake. Era el año 2007, meses luego de la Batalla de Washington DC, donde el viajero Ash Williams lucho contra Jason Voorhees y Freddy Kruger, los soldados luego pudieron rescatar a Voorhees de la escena, estando inconsciente, estaban llendo por la carretera por Maine, cuando algo ocurrió el camión comenzó a moverse.1

- Que fue eso Nick.

-Nada Matius.

De pronto una mano atravesó la ventana que daba contra la parte de atrás del camión y destrozó los cráneos de los conductores, el va camion se comenzó a tambalear y caer. Hasta dar contra un árbol y darse vuelta. Una mano golpeo la puerta y se irguió y levantó con un machete en la mano. 2

Jason miro esta parte del camino y sintió una atracción por el lugar, no tenía idea de que era, pero solo sabía una cosa tenía que ir a donde estaba la fuente de esa energía. Tal vez fuera su naturaleza mágica demoniaca. 3

En el centro de investigación, Frank Smith, un soldado novato y entrenado se dirigía a donde estaba la doctora Rowan LaFontaine. 4

- Que Ocurre Rowan.

-Problemas muy graves, hace unas horas el camión que transportaba a Jason Voorhees, fue encontrado destruido en una carretera de Maine.

- Y porque yo Row.

- Eres el mejor hombre que tenemos.

Frank no quería admitir que tenía sentimientos por la doctora gubernamental, pero que lo considerara el mejor. Pero enfrentarse a Voorhees, sería suicidio. Pero era soldado y tenía que obedecer la orden.

- Esta bien, si tu lo pides. Lo haré.

Storybrooke

Era muy temprano, el sol ya se ponía, Regina estaba mirándose en el espejo como siempre, Reina, alcaldesa y también madre.

A pesar de que en su otra vida fue tachada de Malvada por esa peste de su hijastra de Blancanieves, ella había adoptado un niño sin hogar para cuidarlo, en parte para llenar el vacío un poco. Se acordaba que antes de la maldición, había charlado con Malefica y ella le había dicho que debería tratar de llenar el vacío en su corazón por adopción, como los animales en el caso de Malefica fue un Cuervo negro llamado Diablo. 5

Ahora se dirigió a tomar el desayuno, nada rebuscado, un te, unas tostadas, Regina también se acordaba que no hace mucho la madre biológica de Henry vino con El Niño. Y eso no le gustaba, Emma Swan había dado a luz a su hijo en una prisión y prefirió dejarlo de lado antes que amarlo y cuidarlo. Ella venía con toda autoridad a decirle que hacer y no tenía experiencia cuidando niños. Ella si, y aunque al principio no fue tan bien como imaginaba no era algo que lamentara.

Hace no mucho también había ido en persona a Neverland a rescatarlo junto con los demás, al contrario de lo que dijera en el árbol del,arrepentimiento, ella tenía muchas cosas por las que lamentarse como la muerte de su padre o su prometido Daniel. Pero su voluntad y amor fueron más fuertes, que Nieves y Swan. Ahora no hace mucho su media hermana Zelena había venido y le había recriminado ser mejor que ella. Y ahora tenían que perseguir a dos mutantes de hielo para variar. Ser la líder del lugar no era tan fácil como muchos creían.

En eso toco la puerta alguien.

- Que Quieres Swan.

- Unos turistas fueron encontrados asesinados no hace mucho por mi y Elsa.

Fin del prólogo

1-hechos narrados en los cómics Freddy vs Jason vs Ash del año 2007. Con unas alteraciones.

2-el cinefilo conocedor y experto reconocerá una de las escenas homenaje Viernes 13 Parte 6 Jason Vive.

3- Una referencia a Viernes 13 Parte 9 Jason va al Infierno y a los cómics que mencione antes.

4-La doctora Rowan LaFontaine aparecida en la película de 2001, y la verdad junto con Tina, Ronnie y Ginny una mujer con mucho valor e inteligencia además de hermosa.

5-El Cuervo original de Malefica Diablo

Nota: Me baso en el aspecto fisico del actor jean claude van damme para Frank Smith. A diferencia de muchos a mi el live action de Street Figther me gusto, en especials la interpretacion de jean como william guile. En este caso uso su apariencia en esa pelicula parea mi Oc Frank Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

La reina del hielo se impacta

Elsa mira con Anna los cuerpos destrozados de dos personas en el bosque, la mujer tenía el pecho atravesado y el hombre tenía el cuerpo golpeado y arrugada la ropa, con sangre. Emma miro los documentos, se llamaban Edward y Bella Cullen de una localidad llamada Forks. 1

A su lado estaba Emma, Encantador y Regina.

- Es horrible. Quien haría algo así.

Regina resoplo y dijo.

- Yo he hecho cosas peores como Reina Malvada.

Encantador miro los cuerpos.

- El que lo hizo obviamente es preciso, los mato sin darles tiempo de nada más. A la chica la atravesaron con un material filoso. Una espada, un fierro con punta o quizás un machete. Sea quien sea no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

Emma miraba, a lo mejor fuera Ruby que sin poder contenerse en una noche de luna llena, se transformará en licántropo y matara a esta pareja. Si es así debería tener cuidado.

Elsa miraba ella no imaginaba que alguien pudiera demostrar tanta crueldad y odio de esa forma en este mundo humano.

En la carretera Frank Smith miraba el camión camuflado como casa rodante, a unas horas de ahí y seguía, seguramente Jason se internó por los árboles por evitar el rastro. Era listo. Había cierta lógica y sentido en sus movimientos.

(- Mierda. Este trabajo es una locura. Pero se lo prometí a Row.)

En Storybrooke tienda de antigüedades.

Gold miraba y sentía una magia y poderes oscuros intensos en el pueblo.

- Interesante.

En los bosques una criatura de terror se había ocultado, esperando el momento oportuno,de atacar a sus presas, primero vería su nuevo entorno, y luego actuaría.

Fin del primer capitulo.

1- aunque llevan el mismo nombre de los odiosos de Edward y Bella Cullen de Twiligth no son los mismos. Pero dejo en claro que Crepusculo no me gusta en lo más mínimo.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin se topa con Jason

Gold caminaba por el bosque buscando la señal de magia oscura tratando de ver y por poco no ve la mano putrefacta que le venía encima una mano que pertenecía un hombre grande y muy fuerte, Gold se tele transporto lejos justo a tiempo y le regreso el ataque, Jason lo resistió y ni se inmuto miro a la cara su oponente, ni temor tenía le recordaba a Freddy Kruger ese cretino de Springwood que oso controlarlo.1

Ahora Rumpel miraba preocupado este asesino era fuerte y resistente.

La velocidad parecía ser su debilidad.

Jason se repuso y cargo a una enorme velocidad, aunque parecía ser lento podía moverse de una manera que el ojo común no podía distinguir. 2

El mago oscuro se movió y se llevó a Jason consigo, cayendo ambos por un tunel dimensional, hasta caer cerca de un árbol.

- Eres fuerte. Amigo y veo que eres poderoso. Pero no tan inteligente.

Jason se levantó y agarro al hombre y lo miro cara a cara. Sus ojos no mostraban piedad, era furia asesina, levanto Gold y lo estampo contra un árbol. Luego lo arrojo bien alto hasta chocar contra un lago.

Jason miraba y se adentró en el lago, luego de nadar se inclinó se levantó y salió del lago. 3

Una figura femenina miraba todo.

En la cafeteria de la abuelita.

Rumpel, se había tele portado, aún seguía mareado pero la magia ya lo estaba curando, nunca vio a un ser tan pero tan lleno de maldad y furia. Era poderoso y tenía un poder y energía oscura que no sabía de que era...magia oscura seguro que era, pero se sentía diferente. No importa investigaría este asunto.

Continuara...

1- Freddy Kruger asesino de los sueños de la saga de películas de pesadilla en la calle Elm. El y Jason se enfrentaron en el crossover película Freddy vs Jason. También en una serie de cómics titulado Freddy vs Jason vs Ash.

2-El lector y el cinefilo notara que en Viernes 13 Jason era capaz de aparecerse ante sus víctimas moviéndose rápido a pesar de que caminaba lento. Pareciendo lento cuando es en realidad muy rápido.

3- Jason suele atacar las víctimas a veces mediante el lago y las acecha. Eso se comprueba en Viernes 13 parte 6, parte 7, parte 8 y Freddy vs Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

El asesino legendario

**Nota: noticias para los fans de viernes 13 abra nueva serie, nuevo videojuego y nueva película todo en este año 2015, además contara con Sean S. Cunningham director, guionista y productor de Viernes 13.**

Gold estaba explicando el encuentro que tuvo con el misterioso sujeto a Bella, la cual, se había preocupado.

- Es un sujeto poderoso. Y no se cansaba. No era humano.

- Será de nuestro mundo.

- No lo creo...su magia me recuerda más al mundo de Frankenstein. Oscura y siniestra...

- Estuve leyendo en la biblioteca y hay registros de cientos de cosas.

- Encontraste algo.

- Tal Vez.

Le mostró el recorte de diario que encontró, hablaba de un asesino con mascara de Hockey que había aterrorizado a esta Tierra desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Jason Voorhees. Asesino buscado por incontables asesinatos en no menos desde hace décadas. Fue visto en Washington y Manhattan. El FBI en 1993 le confronto y lograron detenerle. Es sumamente peligroso. 1

- Ese es, estoy seguro de eso.

- Voorhees es letal.

Jason caminaba por el bosque y no se dio cuenta que que alguien lo vigilaba. Una figura alta, muy alta con cuernos, sentada en lo que parecía un árbol

(-Eres perfecto para mis planes)

1-hechos narrados en Jason Toma Manhattan, Jason Va al infierno y Freddy vs Jason vs Ash

Nota: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Jason Voorhees es propiedad de Paramount Pictures actualmente. Once Upon a Time es de la cadena ABC: traducción de Disney.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank Smith estaba en el auto mirando el letrero del pueblo, Storybrooke, este pueblo no aparecía en los registros de las bases de datos, no aparecía por ningún lado solo una referencia a un chico llamado Owen Flyn que dijo a las autoridades que su padre había sido secuestrado por la gente del pueblo, además de que un hombre Greg Mendell fue registrado hace un tiempo haberse desaparecido por estas zonas. 1

Frank se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón azul, camisa blanca, una gorra y puso su placa del Centro de Investigación de Crystal Lake, no quería lo reconociera o supieran que venía en una misión importante: capturar al multi homicida Jason Voorhees.

Se lo había prometido a Row. El y la doctora habían tenido relaciones, en el pasado y no había terminado bien, no obstante ahora es cuando necesitaba estar muy al tanto, fue lentamente y decidió que el mejor lugar para encontrar respuestas sería un bar o una cafeteria.

Saco una grabadora, para grabar.

-Estoy ingresando al pueblo desconocido, estoy informando de lo que veo y no. Debido a que este pueblo sin duda es lo que llamaríamos una ciudad fantasma, no aparece en ningún registro, no hay datos de habitantes, pero si de supuestas desapariciones. Me estoy encaminando a descubrir el lugar.

Apago la grabadora.

Entro en una cafeteria llamada Grannys.

Se sentó en una mesa y se puso a leer el periódico.

Analizaba a los presentes, la mujer mayor era la propietaria del local, era de carácter amable, pero por alguna razón lo miraba fijo, pero de nuevo pensaba los forasteros no debían ser frecuentes, el pensaba lo mismo de esta gente.

Frank recibió a una chica pelirroja, muy atractiva.

- Hola, puedo ayudarle.

- Si, necesitaría un cafe con crema y azúcar, también un lugar para informarme de lo que pasa aquí.

-Esta bien.

Frank miraba como la chica iba por su pedido. En ese momento ingresó una mujer de cabello Rubio, atractiva, ojos verdes o azules según parecía, chaqueta, pantalones azules. Oyó su conversación.

- Sea lo que sea destrozo a esos turistas, no perdió el tiempo. El tipo es eficaz.

- Será obra de Pan o Zelena o Cruella. 2

Esto inquietó un poco a Frank...Jason desapareció de la escena luego de que el camión fuera destruido y sus ocupantes muertos. Si, no cabe duda que Jason estaba por aquí. Continuo escuchando, el bosque, cuerpos destrozados sin piedad.

1- hechos narrados en la segunda y tercera temporada de la serie Once Upon a Time, muy interesante y un producto de ABC: traducción Disney, ya que es propietaria de esta cadena. Y tiene una legion de fans tremendo ( entre los que me incluyo)

2- personajes vitales e importantes de la segunda, tercera y cuarta temporada. Esta piola la serie toma los cuentos clásicos y les da su propio punto de vista. Y hasta ahora va bien. Mi amor platónico es la antagonista Lana Parilla.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank siguió unas horas con el café, el mejor lugar lugar para recabar información era la cafeteria,de pronto ingresó una mujer con traje negro, cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros y se acercó a donde estaba el.

- Quien es usted.

Directa al punto le recordaba un poco a Row.

- Frank Smith...un policía de Crystal Lake, Forest Green, en el condado de Wessex.

La alcaldesa no era tonta, noto que el visitante había titubeado en una frase.

- Y que ha venido a hacer aquí.

En ese momento una mujer con cabello negro, camisa gris, tatuaje en un brazo.

- Pues vino a pasear por aquí y descansar de tantos tiroteos y persecuciones. Con su esposa.

Frank iba a replicar cuando recibió un golpe de taco en su pie izquierdo.

-Olivia Rowan LaFontaine Smith.

Regina los miro y hablo.

- Muy bien, bienvenidos a Storybrooke.

Al salir y dirigirse a un motel, Frank tomo a su jefa del brazo.

- Que te propones, estas loca.

- Tranquilo noté por el localizador de tu auto que desapareciste de la escena. Y seguí la señal hasta el último lugar donde emitía. Eres un chico travieso.

- Esto no es broma, tratamos con Voorhees aquí.

-Lo se. He crecido en Forest Green, conozco todas las atrocidades de Pamela y Jason Voorhees.

Rumpel y Bella habían investigado en toda la biblioteca, buscando indicios de objetos, monstruos. El libro que buscaba tardo en aparecer pero, lo encontraron titulado los Objetos y Artilugios más Peligrosos de la Magia.

-Aquí esta. El Necronomicon, relativo a las leyes de los muertos. Es un libro antiguo, poderoso, de saberes arcanos, según se dice hay uno por cada dimensión, pueden provocar la resurrección de los muertos. H. renombrado escritor de terror hizo mención del libro en sus muchas publicaciones. Se dice que puede traer criaturas muy poderosas, que nadie a visto. En la Biblia judeocristiana se dice que el libro podría ser una entrada y contacto al infierno, se cree que Dios creo a seres antiguos y los hecho luego de ver lo destructivos que eran. Algunos creen que puede ser la entrada al Purgatorio. 1

- Y como se relaciona esto con Voorhees.

- Pude sentir la energía mágica oscura en el...pero era completamente diferente a lo que he visto.

- Y crees que Jason es un ser traído por este libro

- No puedo asegurarlo.

En el bosque.

Jason había salido del lago frío. Un buen sitio para esconderse.

En ese momento una mujer con cuernos, bastón en mano y una gran sonrisa apareció.

Jason iba a matarla cuando, una luz verde lo envolvió.

- Tu y yo tenemos tanto en común Jason Voorhees ambos hemos sido traicionados, llevados hasta los límites impensados. A mí me cortaron las alas y mi hija adoptiva Aurora esta lejos de mi. Además de que mi hijo biológico Phillips está muerto. He sido condenada como dragón. Y todo por culpa de quien pensaba que era una aliada, Regina Mills o como su apodo le queda mejor La Reina Malvada.

Jason la miraba por alguna razón no podía liberarse.

- Tu pequeña criatura, he visto tu pasado. Perdiste a tu madre, tu padre se divorció y nunca te quiso. Los demás niños no te querían y te molestaban constantemente, los cuidadores de ese campamento llamado Crystal Lake se preocupaban más en tonterías que en cuidar a los niños. Y tu madre se enfadó y recurrió a la magia más oscura para revivirte. Tenemos tanto en común grandote.

Jason miraba, la mujer tomo el aspecto de su madre.

- Jason ven y juntos cobraremos venganza de nuestros opresores.

Jason miraba y esta mujer le recordaba tanto a su madre con sus afectos.

Ambos marcharon a la profundidad del bosque.

1-H P Lovecraft célebre escritor del género de terror y ciencia ficción, uno de los más grandes innovadores del mundo, el menciono al Necronomicon en varios de sus libros. Lo del purgatorio es una alteración, pero en la biblia de hecho se menciona referencias aun libro de los muertos que conecta con el infierno bíblico, dicho argumento fue usado en las temporada de Supernatural. El Necromicon ha aparecido tanto en Viernes 13 como en la saga Evil Dead.

Nota: Si coradomontes, leí los 6 comics, y vincula de todo de manera inteligente, pues en la parte 9 de Viernes 13 Steven Foreman se lo vio cargando un libro de magia y alusiones de magia oscura antigua. Esa serie de comics era argumentalmente mejor que Feddy vs Jason (que me gusta) en mi opinión claro está. Pienso que cada entrega aporta un punto de vista de autor, el terror slashers es un tipo de terror perfecto para los comics, videojuegos, series y animes. Y si este año veremos mucho de Viernes 13.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason se movía por el bosque a una gran velocidad que parecía imperceptible para los ojos, llendo con su misteriosa nueva aliada que tenía un objeto en su mano.

- El muñeco favorito de mi hijo. Antes de que se exiliara en los bosques de una tierra lejana.

Jason miraba incómodo, pues todo eso le recordaba a su infancia, su familia había sido pobre y su madre debía trabajar para mantenerlo a el. Era injusto y su padre que nunca conoció. Era injusto ver todo eso, como las madres debían perder a sus hijos por tonterías.

En el hotel.

Frank se entrenaba para seguir, mientras su esposa por llamarla de otra forma se duchaba. Tenía que localizar a Voorhees, pero no era tonto como para lanzarse en combate mano a mano y morir, necesitaba una estrategia.

Rowan salió de la bañera y se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa con rayas. Chaqueta

-Estoy lista para la cazeria

Frank la miraba de arriba abajo, no estaba mal, ya tenía en su mente algo.

-Estas Hermosa.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero hay trabajo que hacer. Hay que tomar en serio esta amenaza.

-Soy consciente de eso. Tal vez no salgamos vivos.

Frank tomo a Rowan y la beso con pasión algo correspondido por la doctora.

En un bar de Washington DC.

Ash William miraba y vio como la Puerta se abrió un hombre de piel oscura, con sombrero.

- Hijo de puta Williams donde te habías metido.

- Creigthon Duke. 1

- Escuche que te metiste en problemas hace unos meses con Jason Voorhees y Freddy Kruger.

- Tu eres un experto en eso.

- Me enfrente a Jason en 1993, fui hospitalizado por Jessica y Steven Foreman, desde entonces el gobierno me ha mantenido bien y curado. El tío Sam tiene una oferta de trabajo para ti. Encontraremos y capturaremos a Voorhees.

- Lo único que se es que deberíamos dejar este asunto a los federales.

- El gobierno quiere usar a Voorhees como experimento científica, estudian un demonio con ciencia. Para crear soldados o dólares seguro.

-Pues que bien por ellos.

- Y no quieres ayudarme, como en los viejos tiempos

- No, Duke.

En la casa de la Alcaldesa, una figura miraba todo, Jason no era tonto como lo planteaban sino que miraba.

Regina miraba y llegaba a su casa, esquivo el machetazo que le venía gracias a sus sentidos aumentados por magia.

Saco una bola de fuego mágica que Jason desvió al cielo con una sola mano

1- Creigthon Duke caza recompensas ha aparecido en Viernes 13 Parte 9 Jason Va Al Infierno, solo que en este fic él no ha muerto. Además de que me cayó bien enseguida. Y con su vastos conocimientos de magia oscura, me dije porque no hacerlo socio de Ash Williams de la Saga Evil Dead. Me hubiera gustado ver la saga de comics plasmada en pantalla.

Nota: Yo creo que un autor amigo y lector coronadomentes, que un autor debe tomar aspectos que considere importantes y darles su propia interpretación, estoy aprovechando. Incluso Jason X que tanto tiran piedras, ya que para mí es lógico que siendo una amenaza el gobierno tome en serio al asesino serial, yo noto más virtudes que fallos y como están de moda los detractores solo se suman porque es más fácil odiar. Me gusta, no digo que sea la mejor solo sé que me gusta y la mirare mil veces y si no me gusta no lo critico y no lo veo Y de hecho tuvo continuación en los comics. Sin más por ejemplo Michael Bay hace poco dijo a la crítica que le daba igual las críticas que le decían de críticos y cinéfilos: **Déjales que odien. Ya estoy acostumbrado . Además aunque me critiquen. Una cosa es cierta. Estos mismos que me critican, son los mismos que van a ir a ver mis películas de todas maneras. Asi que no hay que dar atención a esas criticas. Yo hago lo que hago, y al que le gusta bien y al que no no. Esos tontos se creen que por poner sus notas en la internet ya creen que tienen la verdad absoluta y tratan de mitigar la opinión de la gente. Pero esos mismos tontos van y vienen a ver las películas. **Estate a la serie que según dicen por ahí la estrenan en octubre.


	8. Chapter 8

Kristen Stewart miraba todo desde su monitor en un departamento de Boston, agente del FBI, ex miembro del proyecto de investigación de Crystal Lake dedicado a la investigación de los poderes de Jason Voorhees, sabían todos que eran un ser sobrenatural, pero quería averiguar cómo poder replicar su regeneración para curar el tejido humano.1

Si podían descubrir como replicarlo y ser una científica reconocida, pero la doctora Rowan LaFontaine detuvo su investigación y la despidió, maldita zorra pensaba prefería dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar el poder de Voorhees y en su lugar congelarlo. Un ser tan mítico y poderoso que podía salvar a millones con sus secretos. Ella había enviado una docena de soldados para probar la fuerza de Jason. También según lo dicho por Creigthon Duke, Voorhees podía ser un ser mágico oscuro, un demonio. Según sus palabras en 1993: lo que creen que es Jason no lo es. Es un demonio que usa los cuerpos como nosotros usamos los trajes, pueden mancharlo, pueden destruirlo, pero el tipo seguirá existiendo.

Kristen no creía en la magia, era científica, pero, aceptaba que podía ser energía desconocida todavía no tratada por la ciencia, ciencia que no comprendían. No hallaba ninguna explicación, por lo que tendría que lidiar con ese problema.

Ella había averiguado por antiguos contactos que tras la Batalla de Washington, el gobierno había capturado a Jason y que este se había extraviado en algún lado de la carretera. Ella ahora estaba estudiando un ser de apariencia extraña que había visto en las noticias y según un tipo llamado Ash Williams era denominado Deadite. De esa manera tendría al menos algo con que compensar la pérdida de Jason.

Pero en cuanto pudiera cobraría venganza contra Rowan. Y le demostraría quien tenía razón.

En Storybrooke.

Regina envió una onda de magia oscura que empujo atrás a Jason, le había atacado con todo y no se cansaba, era un monstruo imparable.

- No se de donde vengas amigo pero te haré desear nunca haber venido.

Jason se movía de manera imperceptible para el ojo humano normal, pareciendo que aparecía en cada esquina de Regina quien tenía un escudo de magia púrpura para protegerse.

De pronto alguien se metió.

Era el forastero que le dio una patada al temible asesino, Jason no lo sintió y en su lugar le dio una bofetada que envió a volar lejos al hombre.

Una escopeta sonó y Jason cayo profundo contra la casa estrellando se contra las escaleras.

Frank hablo.

- No hay posibilidades contra el de esta forma. Hay que huir.

Regina miro y tele transporto a los tres.

Jason emergió mirando. Y luego desapareció del lugar rompiendo la puerta principal.

Continuara...

1- Kristen es un bio ingeniera aparecida en los cómics de Jason X de Avatar Press. Aquí aparece como parte del presente.


	9. Chapter 9

Intermedio

Nota: dicen que la película se retrasará para el 2016 y que la nueva serie puede estar conectada con la película. Interesante.

Regina, Frank y Rowan aparecieron en la jefatura.

Regina miraba todavía suspirando de miedo, ante la brutalidad del asesino enmascarado, que no moría con nada.

- Que era esa cosa

- Jason Voorhees asesino sobrenatural sumamente peligroso que ha sembrado el terror desde hace décadas en todo el país.

- Buscado por asesinatos terribles.

- Ya me imagino.

- Hemos venido de parte del gobierno para arrestarlo y congelarlo y que no vuelva a matar a nadie más.

- Ya veo. No sería más fácil que me hubieran dicho eso desde el inicio.

-Señorita Mills usted no nos dijo que tenía poderes magicos desde el inicio.

- Buen punto.

Jason miraba a la mujer con cuernos, quien miraba por un espejo algo.

- No te preocupes, has captado su atención. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que vengan. Esa Regina y su madre mataron a mi hijo, así que les devolveré con la misma moneda. Dice ser una buena madre, pero más de una vez su hijo ha estado en peligro. Al menos yo mantuve lejos al mío de todo esto.

Jason miraba y no entendía el motivo, pero esa mujer le seguía recordando a su madre.

- Tu eras un niño desprotegidos, al que no cuidaron


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: la nueva película se retrasa para mayo de 2016, hay rumores de que la serie saldrá este octubre para coincidir con el mes del miedo. Y según Andrew Form harán 12 entregas en total.

Jason se movía caminando y pensando en su vida pasada, el no había hecho nada malo para ser objeto de burlas, no había lastimado a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero ellos constantemente lo molestaban por ser el mismo, lo apaleaban, se mofaban por no poder hablar y sus deformidades físicas.

Porque este mundo se preocupaba por poner orden, si no lo tenía, el ser humano era un ser detestable, que mataba, traicionaba, burlaba y se atacaban entre ellos. Cada paso recordaba un momento vivido, nunca había conocido a su padre pero había averiguado de su hermana Diana Kimble. 1

Era injusto el fue ahogado sin que nadie se preocupara por el y su hermana lo había tenido todo, esposo, hija, suegro y una nieta. Nadie le había acudido en su ayuda. El fue una víctima más, una persona inocente, en su territorio pasaba que iban adolescentes idiotas. Su madre murió también.

La vida era injusta, si había un Dios superior, porque dejaba que hubiera injusticia.

Después de ser revivido por el Necronomicon, los Dioses de la dimensión oscura le sometieron a tortura psicológica como nadie podría describir. Entonces le revelaron que ellos una vez fueron dioses en este mundo, en la Tierra.

Creados por el Dios Judeocristiano quien en realidad no era más que el concepto de la Vida, la existencia, el principio de toda cosa y que al ver que eran destructivos los encerró. Luego creo a los ángeles y humanos, aunque sus primeras creaciones fueron los 4 arcángeles. Uno de esos Caídos era el dios al que los Cenobitas en su dimensión adoraban, sin saber que solo era otra de las creaciones del dios celestial. En el Islam esa deidad celestial era conocida como Allah según un libro que había leído.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Jason cuando no mataba leía libros viejos que había recopilado y con su memoria retenía conocimientos muy grandes en segundos.

Jason ahora estaba vivo, pasó varios años luego de se recusitado oculto con una bolsa como mascara, luego ahora usaba una de hockey con la que ocultaba su rostro.

Pero al menos el no ocultaba sus acciones o lo que hacía, las personas ocultaban sus intenciones, usaban máscaras todo el tiempo.

Ahora a buscar a la alcaldesa, podía seguir su rastro de magia oscura.

Continuara

1-media hermana producto de Elías Voorhees con otra mujer, aparecida en Viernes 13 Parte 9: Jason Va al Infierno


	11. Chapter 11

El Doctor Hannibal Lecter

Nota: todo es parte de un mismo fic y por supuesto no soy dueño de estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y compañías. Es solo una serie de fic hechos para entretener.

William Graham jefe de operaciones especiales del FBI miraba los eventos que le habían llevado a tales situaciones a recurrir a la ayuda del temible psiquiatra Hannibal Lecter, pero poder interpretar este criminal debía recurrir a un experto en la materia.

Sobre todo con alguien como Jason Voorhees.

En 1989-1993 él era un novato pero estuvo en Crystal Lake cuando le dieron balazos y explosiones a Voorhees y el FBI tachó de muerto cuando Duke dijo que había sido silenciado para siempre. Sin embargo, el caso Voorhees debía esperar.

- Amigo Graham.

Con una voz educada y modales muy finos Hannibal le hablo.

En realidad uno debía sentir lástima por el doctor, había sido arrancado de sus padres, su hermana llevada lejos de él. Y sin embargo había logrado casarse una vez. El acaba de leer un libro que dejo sobre una cama. También tenía una biblia.

- La imaginación de los cristianos, islámicos y judíos es rica e interesante. Tanto que no saben que Sigmmund Freud una vez postulo que tenían una herencia egipcia muy poco conocida. Moises era sacerdote del culto al dios Aton, el vio en los hebreos la oportunidad de inculcar les la religión monoteísta que Egipto había olvidado. Los Hebreos y Egipcios eran pueblos rivales. Pero, los hebreos tuvieron la maravillosa y debo reconocer astuta maniobra de recopilar información de los pueblos donde pasaban y a veces luchaban, quedando en ocasiones como vencedores y en otras como vencidos. No eran tontos, recopilaban la información de todo lo que veían. Lo mismo que luego hicieron los musulmanes y los cristianos. De hecho según mis libros, los esenios que ocultaron los rollos en las cuevas del Mar Muerto, pudieron haber sido cristianos, pues no fueron conocidos como cristianos hasta que El Emperador Constantino oficializo la religión. Es sensato recoger todo lo que vez y aprender de ello. El conocimiento es poder. Jesús de Nazareth fue un hombre culto, un revolucionario que miraba más allá de lo que una sociedad bruta podría comprender.

Will estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de saber que tenía el doctor.

- Pero Freud estaba loco.

Hannibal se rio.

- Porque loco, solo por poner teorías que enfurecieron a fanáticos religiosos. Ese el problema con los religiosos, creen que hay que someterse a su culto y no permiten ver más allá. Si uno debe, tiene que romper las reglas del sistema impuesto, reglas que a veces muchos se fanatizan con eso y eso es un cáncer. Amigo Graham. No, el humano se auto impone reglas para evitar caer en su naturaleza primitiva. Pero porque lo suprimamos, por más que lo ocultemos, el ser humano es destructivo por naturaleza. No se permite la libertad de pensamiento porque hay que estar sometido a los designios de la religión o la política moderna. Gobernantes que dicen ser defensores de sus pueblos pero solo piensan en ellos. El rebelde el que tiene las agallas de levantarse contra ese sistema de reglas es mitigado. Piensa en Lucifer, Luzbel, era considerado el más bello de todos los ángeles y uno de los más sabios, pero cayó por rebelarse ante los designios de Yahve su padre. Solo lo expulsaron por pensar distinto, y ese tipo de pensamiento sigue pudriendo a nuestras sociedades a día de hoy. Si eres diferente, si eres especial te hacen a un lado para encubrir la verdad. Y eso los hace falsos amigo Graham. Mira sino otro ejemplo, a Cristo lo mataron, se mofaron de él, por hacer que la gente lo siguiera él y no a los judíos sacerdotes de esa época.

Graham miraba y reflexionaba que era bastante fascinante esta teoría.

-Que necesita.

- Ayuda con un asesino llamado Michael Meyers. 1

- Ah sí, mi colega y amigo el Doctor Samuel Loomis de Haddonfield, Illinois me hablo de él. Un tipo muy conflictivo. Él era conocido por matar a su familia con un cuchillo de cocina cada día del 31 de octubre, Día de Todos los Santos o Halloween en las épocas actuales. Michael Meyers estuvo 15 años en el instituto Smith Grove. 2

- Necesitamos capturarlo para que se enfrente con Jason Voorhees.

- Voorhees...asesino que fue visto en 1989 en Manhattan. Generalmente ópera en un lugar conocido como Crystal Lake, Forest Green. En 1993 el FBI lo detuvo a través de hechos misteriosos.

Graham miraba asombrado por lo que conocía Lecter.

- Bueno, es mejor que estar haciendo nada.

Continuara…

1-Personaje protagonista y asesino de la saga Halloween de John Carpenter. Junto con Viernes 13 son la pioneras de la moda de terror de asesinos seriales.

2- Dado que Loomis y Lecter son psiquiatras, me dije ¿porque no hacerlos viejos colegas?

Nota: el Lecer que uso es el que personifico Antony Hopkins. Uno de los personajes de terror literario más populares creado por Thomas Harris. Thomas Harris es amigo de John Carpenter y Sean S Cunningham, los tres responsables de sagas míticas, asi que pensé hacerles este homenaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason vs Frank

Frank, Regina y Rowan estaban en un parque donde Regina había ido a ver su hijo Henry, para hacerle saber cual era el problema.

- Entonces un loco asesino esta buscándonos para matarnos.

- Si, y uno que no debe subestimarse.

Jason emergió de la oscuridad del bosque y los cuatro apenas lo evitaron, Frank respondió con un golpe que Jason ni sintió, pero coloco su mano en el rostro de Frank y lo arrastro hasta arrojarlo contra una casa de madera de juguete, los niños huyeron del lugar asustados.

Una cuerda de fuego amarro al demonio, Jason miraba a la bruja oscura.

Jason no tenía escapatoria y se vio levantado y azotado.

Luego recibió una bola de fuego mágica que causo una explosión de la cual las dos mujeres se cubrieron.

- Listo, aprendió su lugar.

En cambio Rowan tenía una escopeta en mano y no estaba tan confiada, eso quedo demostrado cuando Jason se había aparecido enfrente de ellas. Ella disparo pero Jason desvío el disparo habiéndole quitado el arma, usado para golpear a Regina quien se cubrió con un escudo. Sin embargo, ella no era solo poderosa sino también una gran estratega de duelos.

- Ya veo tus ataque son puramente físicos grandote, así no conseguirás vencerme.

Desapareciendo y apareciendo la bruja podía eludir los golpes de Jason.

Jason miraba, y no vio que Smith le le golpeará con una roca en la cara, para luego darle una patada que le movió unos centímetros. Acto seguido le agarro el brazo derecho y se lo rompió, para luego levantarlo e incrustarle un cuchillo.

Jason de un leve golpe le tiró contra un árbol.

Luego tomo el cuchillo que tenía en el brazo y se lo arrojo a Rowan que salto para evitarlo pero le rozó la pierna izquierda dejándole un corte.

Miraba las posibilidades la bruja había vuelto a huir, pero esta vez se llevó al niño consigo, podría encontrarlo y usarlo como cebo.

Pero ahora debía acabar con estos dos agentes gubernamentales.

Frank se levantó y le propinó golpes en el brazo derecho de nuevo. Jason solo los resistió y le iba a dar un golpe, pero Frank se cubrió, luego le pateo en el rostro y sacando su arma le disparó al brazo derecho que se salió del cuerpo.

Luego avanzo pero Jason uso el brazo izquierdo y le propinó un puñetazo a este militar que lo derribo y le hizo caer muy lejos.

Jason viendo sus posibilidades, tomo el brazo derecho y se tele transporto bien lejos. La magia que componía su cuerpo, rápidamente le arreglaría este daño. 1

Rowan ayudo a Frank a levantarse.

-Ha vuelto a huir.

- Pero esta vez por precaución.

Continuara...

1-el lector recordara que según lo visto en Jason Va al Infierno. Este fue restaurado por magia oscura demoniaca. Hecho que también se toma en cuenta en la serie de cómics de Freddy vs Jason vs Ash


	13. Chapter 13

La Reina Incomprendida

Elsa miraba la historia de Jason que le había mostrado Emma, al igual que ella menospreciado por ser diferente, por ser diferente, eso lo convirtió en un mito de terror que sin duda había estado asechando, dos monstruos incomprendidos por sus pares. Ahora estaban cazándolo.

- Pobre Hombre.

Anna miro molesta.

- Jason es un asesino, Elsa. No te compadezcas de el.

- Nuestra familia también me hizo a un lado. Y no me comprendían por mis poderes. N es justo porque siempre los que somos diferentes nos hacen fuera de los círculos sociales. Nos maltratan. Solo nos odian por ser diferente.

Anna miraba y no estaba de acuerdo.

- Si pero tu elegiste ser lo que eres. Jason eligió ser un criminal, un monstruo.

- El representa lo que puede haber sido si todo hubiera salido mal.

Sin que lo supieran un gigante por así decirlo estaba siguiéndolas. Y por alguna razón estaba escuchando las palabras de la chica de hielo.

- Soy igual a Jason. Anna. Soy un monstruo que todos quieren destruir. Hace no mucho casi mato a Emma por no saber controlar mis poderes. Yo no tengo tu voluntad.

Notas: perdón si ese capítulo es algo corto. Es que tuvimos muchos temas aquí en argentina, si han visto las noticias de la marcha del silencio por las noticias, la muerte del fiscal Alberto Nisman, el procesamiento de Boudou (bien merecido por cierto) Por eso les pido que no se sorprendan de que no publique tana menudo. También le aviso a Larekin 1 que me deje de molestar por PM, tienes algún problema conmigo, pues allá tú. En Argentina tenemos bastantes problemas ahora como para que un mocoso adolecente que se siente seguro detrás de la pantalla venga a decirme tonterías. ¿ Quieren que les diga la verdad? Tenemos muertes inflaciones, robos, inseguridad, un pueblo dividido y corruptos en el poder y veo cada día a mi país sufrir más y más, miren las noticias de argentina referentes a Nisman y verán que fue asesinado por atreverse a hablar en contra.


End file.
